PROEJCT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT Systematic reviews are comparative effectiveness research (CER) studies that use explicit methods to identify, appraise, and synthesize available evidence for a clinical question. Cochrane is the only international organization that has the goal of synthesizing and keeping up-to-date the evidence for all of healthcare. Cochrane Eyes and Vision (CEV) aims to prepare and promote access to systematic reviews of interventions used to prevent or treat eye conditions and/or visual impairment, and to help people adjust to visual impairment or blindness. For 12 years, CEV United States Satellite (CEV@US) has overseen production of systematic reviews and contributed to CER in eyes and vision in the US. The CEV@US's organizational structure comprises an engaged Advisory Board, a leadership team consisting of the PI and two senior Co-Investigators, and five interdependent workgroups who implement the five Specific Aims with stakeholder partners. CEV@US is in a unique position to make a much-needed, continued contribution to well-informed decisions about vision care, leading to real impact to preserving sight and prevention of blindness. Our objective is for CEV@US to continue to serve as the center for CER in eyes and vision in the US. In Aim 1, we will build a CER workforce within the field of vision science by educating health professionals. Our education is flexible and tailored, and is offered online and in-person, via professional organizations, clinical programs, and one-time workshops. In Aim 2, we will partner with individual (eg, clinicians, patients) and organizational (eg, professional and specialty societies, academic medical centers, journals) stakeholders to ensure that the knowledge underpinning clinical practice is reliable, available, and applied. Our partnership strategy is multidimensional, unique and extensive, and offers a methodologic hub supporting clinician-authors and researchers. In Aim 3: we will prepare systematic reviews that address prioritized questions in collaboration with clinicians and methodologists, publish the reviews, and regularly update them as new research emerges. We will work directly with clinicians and apply state-of-art methods in producing these reviews. In Aim 4, we will conduct foundational methodologic research related to systematic reviews, and influence the field of evidence synthesis. In Aim 5, we will disseminate the results of our research extensively. Our dissemination strategy is designed to having an impact, using traditional and electronic means. All aims taken together, our approach will leverage the collective expertise and perspectives of our stakeholder partners and lead the effort to build a CER community.